1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, a technology of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display having a touch sensing function and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a display panel displaying images through a plurality of pixels each including organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) which are a self-light emitting element.
The display panel of the OLED includes a plurality of scan lines formed in a row direction and a plurality of data lines formed in a column direction and the plurality of pixels each display an image of one frame by using the OLED emitting light by scan signals and data signals which are transferred from the corresponding scan lines and the corresponding data lines.
The display panel has also been used as an input device which may perform an input through a direct touch by a hand or a pen.
The display panel having a touch sensing function needs a plurality of X-axis lines extending in a row direction and a plurality of Y-axis lines extending in a column direction to recognize the touched positions. As a result, a volume of the display panel having a touch sensing function increases.
In a liquid crystal display (LCD) having the touch sensing function, there is provided a method of using a common electrode line connected to a common electrode on a backplane as the X-axis line to reduce the number of additional lines for sensing a touch. Even though the common electrode is swung, the LCD does not affect luminance, such that there is no need to control emission.
However, since in the OLED, the lines on the backplane affects luminance, there is a need to control the emission at the time of performing the touch sensing function in the case in which the lines on the backplane are used as the X-axis lines to reduce the number of sensing lines like the LCD.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.